


Hypnotizing Hook

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee and the other pirates try to hypnotize Captain Hook into thinking he's his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotizing Hook

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A scowl formed on Captain Hook’s face as he viewed his crew. ‘’I’m going to rest for a few hours. You will all rest for eternity if I open my eyes before a few hours end.’’ Captain Hook watched as his men nodded and trembled. He turned and departed. He opened his chamber door and closed it.

Starkey frowned. ‘’Captain Hook is always scowling,’’ he said. Starkey viewed Billy Jukes nodding.

‘’Captain Hook should be nice just like his mother. At least he mentions she’s nice,’’ Billy Jukes said.

‘’Maybe we can hypnotize Captain Hook into thinking he’s his mother. He’ll be nice to us,’’ Cookson said. 

The other pirates smiled and nodded at the same time. 

‘’I’ll hypnotize Captain Hook,’’ Smee said. He abandoned Starkey and Alf Mason. He glanced at Billy Jukes with Cookson and Mullins. Smee walked to the chamber door and opened it.

The pirates waited for what seemed like hours. Their eyes widened after Captain Hook appeared with Smee. They saw a smile on Smee’s face. They watched as Smee approached them. 

Captain Hook focused on the pirates. The corner of his mouth parted to reveal a grin. A cruel smile. His eyes widened with every passing second.

A terrified Smee and the other pirates eventually found themselves tied above a hungry crocodile. 

Captain Hook still smiled.

‘’You said Captain Hook’s mother was nice,’’ Mullins said to Billy Jukes and Cookson. 

Smee gasped. A sheepish expression formed on his face. ‘’I mentioned Captain Hook’s BROTHER instead of his mother.’’

 

The End


End file.
